


ice ice baby

by spacestationtrustfund



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/pseuds/spacestationtrustfund
Summary: [Yuuri <333: 20h35] vityaaa you know i dont speak russian :(((An exercise in jumping on bandwagons.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298676) by [sonatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatine/pseuds/sonatine). 



> For [Zelda.](http://sonatine.tumblr.com)
> 
> Literally the only reason behind this is because my phone autocorrected Viktor to Vitality and Yuuri to Purity.

(Viktor texts him  _good luck_ and  _I love you_ in quick succession, then slips his phone back into his pocket to focus on Yurio, who's looking mutinous.)

 

-

 

[Yuuri <333: 20h35] vityaaa you know i dont speak russian :((

 

-

 

(Viktor smirks to himself as he types his reply:  _you'll have to learn, I'm told it's very sexy when I speak Russian. Although, if you can understand what i say, probably more so._

He gets a blushing face emoji in response from Yuuri and a glare from Yurio, who has slumped in his seat like a grumpy kitten, hood pulled low over his face. If kittens wore leopard print and high-tops, Viktor thinks, and gets briefly distracted imagining this. They should get a kitten. He can mention it to Yuuri when they get home.)

 

-

 

[Vityenka: 20h37] I said good luck in your performance purity

[Vityenka: 20h37] purity

[Vityenka: 20h37] PURITY

 

[Yuuri <333: 20h38] . . . what?

 

[Vityenka: 20h38] autocorrect, sorry!

 

[Yuuri <333: 20h39] oh! i worried you were

[Yuuri <333: 20h39] revoking your earlier statment

 

 

 

-

 

(Yurio glares at him again when Viktor finds himself smiling ridiculously down at the latest messages, a helpless grin on his face. "Stop _flirting_ and pay  _attention_ ," he whines, "I don't need to  _die_ from sugar poisoning from all the  _sweetness_ you two text each other, I thought people  _stopped_ being gross when they got  _married_  -- "

"I'm relatively certain people can't die from -- sugar. Sweetness. I don't think that's an actual way to die," Viktor says. "Or at least not when it isn't even aimed at you?"

"Sure thing,  _dad_ \-- I mean -- ")

 

-

 

[Yuuri <333: 20h43] anyway thank you vitality!!!!!

[Yuuri <333: 20h43] nO

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](spacestationtrustfund.tumblr.com).


End file.
